The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remote installation of dual tubing strings in a subsea well with all operations remote controlled from the surface.
Particularly with subsea wells, it is desirable to maintain control by means of the blowout preventers throughout the running of the tubing strings. Dual strings of the same size have been run together on a tubing hanger with the aid of a tubing hanger running tool, maintaining control with a dual bore blowout preventer.
In offshore completions it can be desirable to have a 4" production string and a 2" service or T.F.L. (through flow line) string or other combinations of different sizes. If it were attempted to run such strings together, it would be difficult to maintain their orientation with respect to a dual bore blowout preventer construction for the different sized strings.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,142 to run different sized strings together, and these are brought through a composite handling joint: blowout preventers cooperate with the handling joint only after the string is landed.